


Corridors

by westminster



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., republican - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Lolitics - Freeform, M/M, Politics, Republicans, i just really like rand paul ok, they're both really awkward, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westminster/pseuds/westminster
Summary: The first thing Rand saw was Marco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lack of Rand Paul fan fictions on here 
> 
> The ending is quite abrupt, I know, but I'm not very good at writing the smutty bits. Kudos & comments are greatly appreciated!

The first thing Rand saw was Marco.

He decided to spend a night in the nearest hotel, after a long day campaigning. Upon entering, he immediately regretted his decision as his eyes fell onto the man checking in - _Senator Marco Rubio_. 

Rand's first thought was to turn around, walk out and wait until the senator had gone, but it was to no avail as Marco had already spotted him and was making his way towards him.

He knew he shouldn't be like this, so nervous and anxious in Marco's presence but the way the other man made him feel was undeniable. Ever since he laid eyes on him, Rand had fallen head over heels for the Floridian. He loved Marco's deep brown eyes, his perfectly shaped hips, the way his top lip curved slightly when he laughed.

Yes, Rand Paul was completely infatuated with Marco Rubio.

"Hello, Rand. I didn't expect to see you here."

Rand breathed deeply, not wanting to show any signs that he was attracted to the other man, or anxious in his presence.

"Good evening Senator Rubio, it's a nice coincidence to see you here, I was just checking in for the night."

"Same here, I was just about to find my room. How's Kelley?"

The men proceeded to make small talk whilst Rand collected the keys to his hotel room, discussing everything from the weather to their children, both of them choosing to refrain from the subject of politics, at this point in time they didn't want to talk about Jeb Bush and Ted Cruz, or how it was likely that Donald Trump - a goddamn celebrity - had a chance at beating them in the polls.

_Room 1442_

"Hey, what a coincidence, my room is 1448, they must be near each other, right?"

With that, they made their way to the nearest elevator and as Rand leaned out to press the floor level, his arm brushed against Marco's shoulder.

Marco felt a wave of electricity course through his body, making him draw a sharp breath. He immediately tried to shake away the feeling as Rand stood back, an uncomfortable silence forming as the elevator moved up.  
-  
"Well, this is my room. I guess I'll see you soon then."

Rand stopped outside Marco's room, leaning against the door frame, not really wanting to leave.  
He found himself starting intently at Marco, at every feature, every line, every crease.... gosh, he was beautiful

"Like what you see?" Marco asked, a small smile forming.

"Uh- uhm, what do you mean?" Rand stumbled, awkwardly stratching his neck, not wanting to meet Marco's eyes again.

"Nothing," Marco mumbled and took a small step closer to Rand, making the space between them even smaller until they were only inches apart.

Rand didn't know what Marco was doing, but neither did Marco. Marco went to lean it, to close the gap between the two men and so did Rand. But Rand found himself panicking and withdrew, unable to formulate words.

"I...um, y-sorry, I..."

Marco held up his hand, signalling for Rand to stop talking.

"Yeah, whatever. Forget it, I better go." Marco murmured, and Rand bit his lip.

Rand's thoughts turned cloudy, unsure of what he'd just experienced

"Did you just try to kiss me, Marco?"

Marco sighed, there was no point in denying it.

"I apologise Rand, I just thought-I, I don't know what came over me..."

"It's alright," Rand whispered rather awkwardly.

Marco just looked down at his feet, regretting his actions. But that's when Rand took a step forwards, and soon felt his lips press delicately against Marco's.

They were kissing, hard. It occurred to Marco that if anybody saw them it would be the end of both their careers and possibly their marriages too. They weren't being careful, though, their tongues locking in the middle of an open corridor, Rand's hand traveling further down the Floridian's back, Marco's hands clutching Rand's cheeks with lust.

In between kisses Marco managed to whisper for them to get inside, for fear of being spotted. 

Before he knew it, Rand was against the wall, his neck receiving small kisses from Marco, making Rand groan in pleasure.

Their lips met again, this time Marco opened his mouth and let his own tongue touch Rand's lips briefly, before closing his lips around Rand's bottom lip and sucking on it lightly, eliciting a small moan from the older man.

Rand secured his arms around Marco's waist, bringing their pelvises together, their crotches grinding against each other making the two men let out quiet, raspy moans.

Rand groaned as Marco began to unbuckle his belt...


End file.
